


The Story Of My Past

by NazakiSama166



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU Naruto, Alternate Past for Naruto, Base on the DJ Hundred From The SNK fandom!, Future Sasuke, M/M, Older Uzumaki Naruto, READ AND FIND OUT :D, The Underground Village, The shinobi's fourth war, Younger Uchiha Sasuke, past major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: "I am sorry sensei!"Naruto said while he sobs looking at the man's face that he had always loved...........Sometimes it is the best for everyone if the past remind untouched. but not for Naruto, the fourth great Shinobi war had made sure of that. what if Ino didn't show their allies Naruto's life with them, what if she showed them a past that was supposed to be forget and never to be remembered again.





	The Story Of My Past

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the DJ Hundred for the SNK fandom if you didn’t see it, go and see it now, you will end up crying, *Silence sobs*. It's a Timetravel by the way. If it offends you, you might to turn back now. For those that don’t mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don’t own anything and make no profit off this story.
> 
> ENJOY ^-^/.

_I will tell you the story of a one-armed man, with a different eye colors._

_The man who arbitrarily expanded the world of a tiny brat, then vanished into thin air._

_The man who opened the door of that gloomy little shed in the corner of the underground village._

You could hear the battle raging from miles away as the shinobi forces was fighting Madara and his minions, you could see the bodies of those who dies in the ground painting it red with their blood. Foe or friend you won't know who was who, they were tired especially Naruto who had given most of his Chakra to the others shinobi in hope they will be able to fight, Sakura was healing his injuries right now, even as he protest at it, foolish girl didn’t she realize that he could survive, unlike them he have the Kyuubi with him, he had dropped his mask since the start of the war though a lot of people are thinking it is just an act 'IDIOTS' was all he was thinking of.

They heard the sound of a thud falling in front of him when Naruto look up, he saw the most strongest Hokages in the history and his father in front of him. Naruto looked around for the reason that had made the dead walk among them again, he saw Sasuke with his new team Taka and Orochimaru, and he knew immediately who had brought them back.

Naruto give a soft smirk at that count on Sasuke to be the hero of the day, though he really hoped that there was other than those four standing in front of him. "You now, you are late, I think Kakashi is a really bad model for you Sasuke." Naruto said as he stand after Sakura had finished healing him.

"Hn." That was the only thing Sasuke said as he looked at him then glared at Orochimaru who was leering at Naruto with a strange look in his eyes.

Naruto shakes his head at that, it seems that the Uchiha was still the same even after all of these years, Naruto start walking until the Hokages are behind him and looked at Madara's army and frown, they are too much he wonder idly if he could use Kurama and blow them all up with his bijū's bomb.

"Son!" He hear Minato said happily and Naruto scowl at that, after all he is no son of the man that had made his life a living hell, maybe he should use Rasengan at him and finished him forever.

"Father." He had spit it with so much venom that Minato took a step back, good that man should stay away from him if he wanted to live, he turn to look at the Kages when his eyes fell on Hashirama his face light up. "Could you trap the ten-tails in one of your seals?" He asked hoping that he would be able to do that, because if they did Naruto is sure that the will be able to win this war.

Sasuke come standing besides Naruto to see what Hashirama answer will be. "I can but only temporary, it is strong even for me." Hashirama told him as he was studying the ten-tails.

Naruto heard Sasuke sigh at that, he looked at Madara and Obito with a scowl, even if it was a minute it could turn their luck if they did it. "Do it." Naruto order him.

Hashirama made some hand seals and a balers from the sky fall on the Jyuubi trapping him inside. Naruto saw Sasuke unlashed his black fire at the beast as it start burning, he could hear the cheer that was surrounded them as the shinobi was able to lay a hit on the Bijū, it seems like this was the end of it as a strange tree like things show from that burning flesh and the fire was off, it seems like they have more enemies to kill this time, Naruto scowled at that and he was about to attack but he heard Madara booming voice speaking to him making everything quite down to hear their speech.

"Now, now, Naruto why are you attacking us, we want the peace just like you, so why are you with them." Madara said as he looked at him like he was some kind of puzzle that can't be put in its right place.

Naruto raise his eyebrow at that, did the bastard just asked him that question? "You know damn will why I am fighting you, the peace that you want is nothing but an illusion." Naruto told him dryly glaring at him hard, he really want to punch that smirk off of Madara's face.

Madara smirked at that, the boy was brave, but unfortunately for him the power of illusion is always a powerful one. "Even if that 'supposed to be an illusion' brought _him_ back to you?" He said looking at him and smirked wider.

Naruto frozen at that he looked at Madara with a shocked face, will he really be able to bring him back? Naruto wonder. just as he was about to reply he saw _'HIM'_ standing there looking at him with his love filled eyes.

"Naruto." He said softly as he smiled at him, the man have a fair skin and a raven hair that reached his shoulder hiding his left eye from Naruto, he was wearing a black shinobi pants and sandals with a white shirt with a black coat over it, he was missing his right arm but that didn’t stop him from smiling happily at Naruto.

"Se-Sensei?" Naruto stuttered with a wide eyes, as he looked at the man seeing his smile become big at that. everyone was looking at Naruto who was having a hard time hiding his tears away.

The man walked until he reached Naruto who was still frozen in his place. "You have grown up." The man said with his angle like voice as he pat Naruto on the head, like he always did when Naruto was a kid. "I am so proud of you." He then embraced Naruto with his one-arm, Naruto was silently crying and sobbing he couldn’t believe his eyes, he is here!

"I-I am so-sorry." He choked out as he was having a hard time breathing. "I didn’t mean it." He whisper.

"It is Ok, I am right here, it is Ok." The man repeat as he hold Naruto tightly and all the while smiled gently at him.

Naruto let another sob at that. "I am sorry." He repeat again, when he saw the man about to speak again, Naruto raise his hand thrusting it in the man chest reaching his heart and rip it out. The man looked at Naruto with shock as he fall to the ground and turn into a tree.

Naruto fall on his knees and start to become hysterical, he couldn’t breathe the only thing he could see was the man face as he was covered in blood looking at him. Naruto give an ear piercing scream at that and everyone flinch at it, Naruto took a hold of his head as he start shaken with the tears striking down his face, he close his eyes hoping that the pain will go away if he did, but it never happened, they heard the sound of glasses breaking and when they looked at Naruto, they saw a man in his twenties it was clearly Naruto. and they realized that all this time Naruto was using a Genjutsu to hide himself.

"Naruto?" Ino said softly as she came near him and touched his shoulder, she screamed and then she let go of him holding her hand near her chest, the imagines that flooded her head was too much for her that it start to lack.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Madara, making all of the  people gasps, Naruto left eye was the Rinnegan and his right was the Mangekyō Sharingan. "I will kill you! all of you! until the last one. kill. kill. KILL!" Naruto chant as he stand up and start running after the enemy ripping them apart, he never realized that when Ino had touched him all of his memories had transformed to her and now everyone was looking at the hiding secret that was his life.

* * *

 

**_I have been living in the underground village, the place of monsters, rapist, and murders, for as long as I can remember._ **

You could see the village being supported be balers from stone. A cold damp village that the only light it have was the light of torches, the houses were either old or ruined, with people buzzed everywhere, doing whatever they can to survive.

**_Everything happened before is a distant blur._ **

**_It take everything I have just to stay, a tiny body is convenient here_**.

You could see a small body of a boy running around with a  Piece of bread in his mouth, away from the angry mob that was after him. The boy was shorter from those who are his age, he have a sickly pale skin, and long dirty blond hair that reached his mid back, his eyes were a sky blue eyes that are blank and guarded, his clothes consider of a ripped shirt that reached his knees and black short and he wear no shoes. He was so thin, that he was practically just a skin and bones.  

**_Women will sometimes spare some good will, out of blue._ **

**_Most of the time you have to steal from others._ **

**_To snatch…._ **

**_Running away nonstop._ **

**_I have done everything you can think of._ **

You could see the boy running through the alleys, panting heavily with a tired face as he was chased by a man.

**_However occasionally I still fail._ **

**_After all, I'm only a brat._ **

"YOU SHITTY RAT!" Yelled a man as he throw the little boy at the wall, making him lose the breath that was in his lungs as he slid to the ground. The boy saw a rock beside his and grip it without the man noticing it, the man come near him lifting him by the collar of his ripped shirt and look at him with disgust. The boy scowl at that crashed the stone into the man's face hard making him bleed.

"AHHHH! MY EYES!" The man screamed as he throw the boy at the wall again making his head crush into the wall, the boy start coughing hard as he looked at the man who had fall to his knees.

The little boy looked around until he found a bottle of alcohol broken in half with a Pointed ends.

**_I can do anything, because I don’t want to die._ **

The boy limp to the bottle and take a hold of it, he then stood behind the man who was kneeling with his hands on his bloody eyes, the boy raise the bottle over his head ready to finish the man off.

"No." he heard as someone grabbed his hands that was in the air ready to strike. "You shouldn’t be killing scum like him." Said a cold voice from behind him, he turn around to see a man. The man have a shoulder-length black hair with a blue color to it, his bang was covering his left eye from him. he dons a black cloak with purple lining, and an grey, long-sleeved, collared shirt, over which he wears a periwinkle vest. He also wears black pants, a purple belt, and dark grey fingerless glove. The man was frowning at him with a cold emotionless face.

The man griped one of his hand tightly it nearly cracked making him drop the bottle into the ground, the boy start trying to pry the hand that was holding his open, the only thing it did was making the man yank him up so he was in the air.

"According to the steadfast principles of someone I know." he start looking at him making the boy scowl and start kicking him in the chest in hope that the man would let go of him. "Pain is the most effective discipline, I thought so too." The man finished as he let go of him and punched him hard in the stomach, making him lose all of his breath and fall to the ground.

The man rolled him over as he hold him closely looking at his face. "He should shower first, huh." He heard the man murmur.

 _'Crap'_ that was the boy's last though as he passed out.

* * *

 

The boy awake with a gasp, he start looking around, he saw that he was in a room on a bed, after he raised from the bed he hold himself from pain, holding his stomach with his hands. The boy looked at his body only to see his injury covered in bandages, he get out of the bed and snaking out of the room, he then saw the man standing in front a stove making food with his back turn to the boy.

**_The guy who beat the crap out of me, he's actually missing an arm._ **

_'I can do it.'_ He thought as he run after the man with the intended to kill. Only for the man to turn around when he jump to kick him and once again grab him, this time by his leg in mid jump making him sway back and forth, The boy twitch at that.

"Trying to hit people just after you have woken up, if you've get the energy to do that, your body should be alright." The man said as he shoot him an unimpressed look as he lower him to the ground. "sit." He told him and return back to finish cooking the meal, the boy didn’t know why but he did what the man had asked from him and sit on one of the chairs in the dining table.

Fifteen minute later you could see a bowl of soup in front of the boy, the boy looked at it not knowing what to make of it. The man was sitting at the other side of the table on the second chair.

"What? Not eating? If you are not hungry…" he wasn’t able to finish as the boy's stomach maid a noises from hunger. The man sigh at that. "Don’t sulk and eat, the food is getting cold." The man massage the bridge of his nose, Kids.

"Why?" The boy asked. ' _So he talks.'_   Thought the man as he looked at him raising one of his brow at him. "You are doing this on a whim, there won't be a next time. So I won't eat it." The boy glared at him.

The man's lips twitch down at the corners. "Don’t over think it." The man sighs again as he looked at the boy once more. "Forget it… if you won't eat it, I will." The man said as he was about to take the dish away from the boy, he stare hard at the boy who was glaring daggers at the table. "Just eat already, eat while you still can, cause you never know what's gonna happened tomorrow." The man said as he put the bowl down again.

The boy looked at the bowl then he takes the spoon that was on the side, and take a bit from his meal, the meal was delicious with its vegetables and spice, the boy face lighten up at that as he start eating fast until he finished his bowl.

All the while the man was staring at the boy with wonder. "Want a refill?" The man had asked while resting his head in his palm.

"Refill?" The boy asked him.

"Yeah….Do you want a second bowl?" The man asked again gazing at him.

The boy looked at the bowl in his hand then at the man once more. "Sure." The boy said as he hands over the bowl.

**_The man who punched my stomach, had fill my stomach._ **

**_I felt very sick that day I run a fever._ **

The boy was panting hard as his body was burning up, he could feel the man cold hand on his forehead. "Did I punch you too hard?" The man said 'Tsk'-ing at that.

**_That's right, it's all your fault. Even though I wanted to say that._ **

**_Because I was so sick._ **

**_So sick._ **

**_That I shed a single tear._ **

* * *

 

**_After that._ **

**_"The soup that may never be eaten tomorrow"_ **

**_Was there on the second day, and on the third._ **

**_Even on the fourth._ **

It have been four days since the boy come here and it was the time for him to leave, after all the man did feed him well, so he could get out of here and continue his life like how it always had been.

He was about to open the door and leave but he could feel someone dragging him from behind. "Stay here if you have no place to go." That was the only thing the man had said before sitting him on the table with a bowl of soup.

**_Even though sometimes the flavor was too light, sometimes there was no vegetables inside._ **

**_I still eat it all, and went back for more._ **

The boy was cleaning his dish with a rag as he wash it, he clean it until it sparkles.

"Wow, you really wiped that clean." The man told him as he come to take a close look at the dish. "Good job." The man said as he ruffled his hair and headed after that to the cleaning closet.

"…" the boy put his hand on top of his head and looked at the man's back, that is the first time someone had done that to him.

"Completely not up to the standers." "Listen, you have to sweep along the wall." "If you only sweep in an arc the dust will still be there." "You have to start dusting from above." "The broom should follow the direction of the wooden grain." "Wring the towels as dry as possible." "Don't forget to whip the legs of the chairs." "Also….."

"Tch, blah, blah, blah." The boy murmured, that old man had been bitching at him since morning about cleaning this and that, and he was really bored by now.

The boy felt a hard slap at the top of his head, that he flop down holding his head, when he turn to the man he saw that the sleeve of his missing arm was swaying around. _With his sleeve…..?!_

By the end of the day the house was practically sparking, you could see your own face on the hard wood, the boy looked in aww at it, he had never saw a place this cleaned before.

"Now, that is more like it." The man said as he start massaging his neck, he then looked at the boy's face and give a little smile at it. "Even though it was a lot of hard work. After cleaning you feel good, right?" The man asked him. He give a little nod at that looking at the clean place again.

**_This man taught me many thing._ **

**_Sleeping at night and raising in the morning._ **

"Say 'good morning' after you wake up." The man told him and he nods at that.

**_Exchanging greetings, cleaning, laundry._ **

**_Even table manners._ **

The two of them were on a break, they had cleaned the basement, so the man had decided to take a tea break, and the kid decided to follow him. The boy was holding his cup with two hand as he start drinking from it, he raise his head to see the man looking at him. "Anything wrong?" The boy asked.

The man stare at him then opened his mouth. "……No, as long as you stay like this." He told the boy taking a sip from his cup. The boy looked at him in confuse, what did the man meant by that. "Technically you should hold the cup like this." He said showing the boy the grip, the boy only nods at that.

**_Combat is also one of the lessons._ **

"Alright I won. 33 fights I wins, 33 losses." The man said then smirked. "You are on dish duty tonight~" the man start heading home leaving the boy laying on the ground.

 _'Bastard.'_ Was the boy's only thought.  

**_A body that can't be really called robust, having only one arm._ **

**_Yet, strong as hell._ **

**_Working as a bodyguard for living._ **

**_Always helping out the weak._ **

**_With a sense of justice that doesn’t belong in the underground._ **

**_However._ **

**_He doesn’t look out of place either._ **

**_A wired dud with a dubious identity._ **

**_But he's not a bad company at all._ **

The only thing you could hear in the room when you enter, was the scribble of the pen across the paper, the man was busy writing in his paper that he didn’t hear the sound of the boy as he entered his room.

The boy look at the man. "What are you doing?" He decided to ask still looking at the man waiting for an answer.

"Hn, something." The man said as he start putting the paper into an envelope.

The boy frown at that but sigh. "…. I poured the soup." He said in the end.

"Ah. Coming." Said the man as he stand up following the boy.

**_When I realized._ **

**_That there are many things I can do._ **

**_And that I also have thinga that I like._ **

_Joy_

**_My heart wouldn’t stop hammering in my chest._ **

**_Not from anxiety but from the desire to know more._ **

_Regret_

**_There are many thing in the world that I don’t know of._ **

_Happiness_

**_That is why._ **

**_I also never knew that this kind of fear could exist._ **

The boy woke up from his sleep at dawn, after all the man had tired him with cleaning and training all day yesterday. He sit and yawn looking around the room hearing nothing but the quite greet him.

"Hello?" He said as he stand up searching for the man, he enter the kitchen and the only thing he saw was a piece of paper on the dining table.

He held it closely to look at what was in it, he froze at it as the silent become unbearable, the boy slammed the door of the shed open, and he start running around searching for the man everywhere.

He saw the cloak that the man owned hiding his face as the man give someone wearing a headband a letter. The boy rush at the man embraced him from behind afraid to let go.

The man looked behind him only to see the boy. "It is you." He said looking at the boy. "What's wrong, it is not the time to wake up yet." He raise his eyebrow at that. "Though I'm impressed that you recognize me." The man frown then. "Didn’t you see the note I put on the table. I said I will be back by noon." He finished trying to make the boy let go of him.

"I didn’t know, I can't read anyway." And it is true, after all a lot of people here can't read nor write, it is not a place that you will be able to make a living in it from that hoppy.

 _'I forget to teach him.'_ The man sigh at that, really he should have done that from the beginning. "Let's go." The man said as he wraps the boy in his cloak.

"To….to where?" The boy asked him as he put the cloak away from his head.

"Change of plans, I'm going to teach you to read today." The man said as he looked at the boy's shocked face.

"We are going home." The boy whisper, home was such a strange word, it is the first time that the boy had said that word. "Hey old man." He called

 The man sweat drop at that. _OLD! that shitty Dobe._ The man thought as he scowl at the boy.

"Good morning!" The boy said smiling shyly at that looking at the floor,

The man looked at the boy in wonder after that, he sighed and smile softly as he pat the boy's head gently. "Good morning!" He said back, and start ruffling the boy's hair. The man turn around heading home with the boy hot on his heels.

The boy saw the sleeve driving in the air so he hold it, when he looked up he saw the man smiling softly at him, the man purple and onyx eyes shining gently at him and the boy smiled.

**_The empty sleeve in front of my eyes._ **

**_The stiff texture of the fabric._ **

**_The glimpse of purple and onyx from above._ **

**_That was my entire world._ **

* * *

 

Naruto didn’t realize it but with his fury he was able to destroy half of Madara's army. He couldn’t stop no matter what, he was having a flashback from a past that he wanted to forget, he wanted to forget his past mistakes, he wasn’t strong enough, he wasn’t smart enough, if he was he wouldn’t have died leaving him alone to mourning him brokenly wishing death every day that come in hope that he will finally be with him.

Naruto never realized that the only one was moving to kill was him, everyone was still frozen in their place trapped it the past of someone that wasn’t even them.

* * *

 

You could hear the sound of rain falling from the sky, drowning the earth with the tears that the clouds carry with them everywhere.

"HEY! Old man wake up!" The boy said as he was shaken the man awake, until now he was having no luck in doing so. "Keep teaching me what you started yesterday. Ne, the Rasengan!" the boy shake the man harder at that. the man give a soft grunt as he turn over to face the boy. ' _Actually not an old man.'_ The boy wondered looking at the man face, he didn’t see the hand that snaked behind him pulling him into a hard chest.

"Hey. Today raining so no training. Let's sleep for a bit more." The man mumbled as he yawn holding the boy tightly so he won't move around. _'Raining or no rain, there is no different in the underground.'_ The boy huffed but make himself comfortable on the man's chest so he could sleep.

"One day." The man start eyes still closed. "One day Konoha village will come for you. A leaf symbol on a headband…. A grey haired man." The man said as he hold the boy closer.

The boy raise his head to look at the man's face. "I'm not going to some village." He grumbled at that. "I am going to stay here with you." He told him that once again resting his head on the man's chest.

The man give a soft laugh at that, Kids. "…. That is not bad either, but it is too small for you here." The man snuggle to his bed. "When you become one of Konoha's, go take a good look at the world, the world is very vast." The man whisper as he fall asleep with the boy on top of his chest.

**_No stealing…No snatching…No killing._ **

**_By following the most basic rules, it's gradually become easier to breath._ **

Today the boy was learning how to write, he couldn’t make the pen stay in its place, and he was frustrated.

"Your letter is ugly." The man said as he rest his head in his palm, the boy frown at that but continue to write.

**_Even the underground is a little different from how it was before._ **

The two of them were buying food this time, but the man wanted him to learn numbers, so he quizzed him.

"So how much change should he give us?" The man said looking at the boy waiting for the answer.

"Wait…10….9….8…..0." the boy was counting on his fingers but even then he couldn’t find the right number.

The man sighed at that. "Hurry up!" He looked at him with his unimpressed face.

The older man who own the food market laugh at that and shake his head. "I will make it 10 yen cheaper for the little guy's effort." He said as he handed them the money.

"WHAT? Is that more or less? I am even more confused." The boy said making the man snickers and smirk at him.

* * *

 

After they had done shopping you could see them walking to their home, the boy was holding the sleeve of the man's shirt with one hand and grocery with the other, the boy's long hair was bothering him so he was sighing every now and then.

The man looked at the boy and smiled. "Short hair would suit you." He said as they stopped and start ruffling the boy's hair.

"What?" He said but the man was still ruffling his hair. "Hey! Stop it!" The boy said as he tried to get away from the man hand.

"EH! Shiro come here."

The boy looked at the Source of sound to see a woman holding the hand of a little boy. The man stopped as he gaze at the boy, he looked at what he boy was gazing at and sigh. "What is it?" He asked and the boy looking at him.

"Na, what does 'Shiro' mean?" the boy asked still looking at the pair that was getting far away.

The man raise his brow at that. "That is the kid's name." he answered.

The boy frown at that. "Name….like 'old man'?" The boy said as he looked at him in wonder.

"'old man' is not a name." the man grumbled at that, really? old man? when will the kid stop calling him that.

The boy was shocked if that wasn’t a name then what was? "Then What is a name?" the boy asked then looked at the man pleadingly. "Do I have one? What is my name?" he asked again, does he have a name? if he did then what is his name.

The man looked at the boy with a soft eyes then sigh. "You-" he wasn’t able to finish because he was cut off by a mob gathering around them.   

"OI, young man." The leader said looking at him then smirked. "You are the one who's been messing everything up around here lately, aren’t you?" He asked him swinging his bat around. "How troublesome, we do have a rules here." He finished.

The man looked at him with his motionless face. "HA? I don’t give a shit about the rules of a scum like you." He said in a bored tone not taking his eyes away from them. "Quickly hide." He whisper softly to the boy hoping that he will do as he says.

"I want to help." The boy told him as he glared at him. The man throw his cloak at the boy's arm making him take a step back or fall on his ass. 

"Wait until you grow up a little more." The man said, looking at the gang around them.

"Don’t treat me like a brat!" The boy growled at him as he said that.

"Please." The man said as he give him a little glance. "Hide." The man repeat again making the boy look at him hard, with a sigh the boy start running to hide as he was told.

The man stood facing the mob and ruffled his hair. "I don’t remember doing anything worth noticing." The man said dryly.

The leader huff at him. "We did plan to turn a blind eye, too bad someone important had taking a notice of you." He then smirked. "Looks like you are not just working as a bodyguard, you have also got a lucrative side job don’t you." He then laugh hard followed by his minions. "Now that I am looking closely, even though your glare is quite scary, your face is rather cute. You most also have been training that kid from earlier-"

"SHUT UP SCUM!" The man said cutting the leader as he glared harder making them all take a step back in fear. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING FILTHY MOUTH!" He hissed at them.

They all flinched at that, the leader grated his teeth together. "Bring him down." With that the fight had started.

The boy looked at the man with aww as he was able to defeated twenty man easily, the boy then noticed one of the gangsters snaking behind the old man he searched around the ground until he saw a bottle of alcohol, the boy took it and he run behind the gangster, he jump and break the bottle on the man's head making him passes out.

The man looked at the boy, and for a second he thought that he was back home and he smiled at that. they were able to defeat the gang so they could go home.

"Of course you-." He wasn’t able to finish as he saw one of the gang member taking out a gun as he sit and pointing it at the boy. The man was shocked but he moved fast to push the boy out of the way, you could hear the sound of gun shoot as it priced throw the man's chest. The man looked at the gang with a hater fill look on his face, he come near the other and kick him hard on the head that he lost his consciousness.

The boy looked in shocked as the man fall into the ground, he run to him as fast as he could he saw the man holding his chest tightly, the boy didn’t know what to do so he hold the man's hand in his own little ones.

"…Tell me what should I do?.... Na I..what can I do?" He asked looking at the man, the boy start looking around only to see no one was there. "Doctor….Doctor…I need to go." The boy said as he was about to stand.

The man griped his hands before he could go. "Stay here." The man said looking at his face.

"But-" the boy was cut by the man voice.

"Listen to me stay-" the man was cut as he start coughing blood.

"STOP JOKING!" The boy said with teary eyes. "I haven’t defeated you yet, I haven't even beat you once." The boy said hoping that the man will change his mind at that.

The man chuckled at that really boy was such a kid sometimes. "The last thing I hear and it is complaining." The man said.

the boy hold his hand looking at him. "This is not the end there's still the future." He looked at the man pleading for him to change his mind.

"It's alright…. We will met again wait for me." The man said as he pull his hand away from the kid's hold, to touch his cheek softly. "Naruto."

The boy looked shock at that as he put his hand on the ones on his cheek. "Ha….what…." he said dumbfounded at that.

"Your….Na…me." the man said as his voice start wavering out.

"Name?" the boy asked him looking at the man.

 "It's spelled….N…A…R…U…T…O…Naruto. Will you remember that?" the man asked him looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah… I will remember it." The boy said looking at him. "What about you, old man? What's your name?" the boy asked

"S…" the man couldn’t say anything as he start coughing blood and gasping for air, his hand fall from the boy's cheek as he start having a hard time breathing.

"Hurry your name." the boy choked out as he looked at the man body. "No…I don’t want." He gasped out.

"Now…..there…….Now….going to you." The man whispered as he start seeing the face of his beloved who was smiling at him gently, he takes his last breath as he was looking above hoping that he will finally be free.

The boy frozen at that. "Where are you looking?" He said in hope that the man will come back and that was all just a bad nightmare. "Where have you always been looking?" He slammed his hands on the floor at that. "NE! I AM HERE LOOK AT ME!" He said as he fall on the man chest sobbing hard.

The boy hear the sound of grunt from behind, when he looked back he saw the murder about to wake up. He stand up at that and start walking for him.

**_No stealing….No snatching….No killing._ **

He saw the broken bottle in his way and he pike it up and stand in front of the man raising the bottle over his head.

**_No killing?_ **

**_As if that is possible._ **

Just as he was about to take his revenge and thrust the bottle down, the boy felt a gently hand holding him back, when he looked behind he saw the corps of the man looking above.

The boy throw the bottle away as tears start falling from his eyes, he wobbled until he reached the man and fall on his chest. The boy start crying loudly clenching at the empty sleeve of the mans shirt.

**_One hundred days._ **

**_In total, the time I spent together with this man._ **

**_Was only one hundred days._ **

**_Even so._ **

**_That was enough time to sink a deep roots, into the small heart of a brat._ **

**_After that I……._ **

"Your name?" asked a silver haired man looking at him up and down.

The teen glared at the man, he couldn’t move with those filthy dogs holding him down.

"Naruto." Was the only thing he said.

**_Become Naruto._ **

After Naruto had said his name the filthy dogs let go of him, he was thankful after all his clothes were new.

"One more thing." The strange man with a mask on his face said. "Do you know who wrote this?" He asked him as he held out an old piece of paper.

"…A letter? How dirty." Naruto Tsked at that as he cleaned himself from the filth that he gain from the fight, he gazed at the open paper.

"I would like to meet them in person for some questions." The man told him. "Tell me if you know anything." He said seriously.

Naruto gasp and snatch the letter from the man's hand looking at the hand write. "It is him." He said softly as tears start running down his face. "It's his writing."

**_The letter depicted my appearance, living habits, and combat in details._ **

**_I have no idea how he knew all of that back then._ **

**_BUT._ **

**_]As he said, a man with a silver hair from Konoha did come here._ **

**_No need for other reasons._ **

**_After that time passed more quickly than during those one hundred days_ **

**_The man with the different eyes colors is no longer around._ **

* * *

 

**_I'm sitting in the dark corner of the underground._ **

**_Waiting for that door to be open._ **

Naruto was facing the door as he sit, with the man cloak over his shoulders like a blanket, as he looked at the door waiting, it have been one week since the man left.

Two hours had passed. Naruto was laying on the cloak rolling around, he heard the sound of crack and stopped, he put his hand on the floor as he looked around not finding anything.

When Naruto raised his hand he saw that his hand was dirty. ' _So dirty.'_ He thought as he looked around the place, he stand up ready to start cleaning.

**_I have to clean._ **

**_It's not good._ **

**_Not good enough._ **

**_He'll scold me._ **

**_I have to make everything clean._ **

**_Then he will……_ **

Naruto start cleaning hoping that if he cleaned the house enough, the man will come back again to see it and pat his head gently, like he always did when Naruto did something good.

After Naruto finished cleaning he sit in his place waiting for the door to open.

**_Is he still not coming back?_ **

_'Is it not enough?'_  Naruto looked around and stand to go and clean again, after he finished cleaning he looked around, the place looked like it always did when the two of them clean it.

Naruto looked down at his clothes. _'So dirty.'_ And they were. Naruto headed to the bathroom to take a shower, after the shower Naruto looked at his hair in the mirror and frown.

One hour later. You could see Naruto sitting on a chair facing the door, he had cut his hair short that it reached his ears but it become spiky in the end, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a black Shinobi pants and black Ninja sandals, the man's cloak was folded in his lap, he stare at the door waiting for it to be opened.

**_After that the door never opened again._ **

**_I knew that the compulsive behavior was necessary for me back then._ **

**_Thank to him._ **

**_I grow to like cleanliness._ **

* * *

 

The earth was shaken with every attack Naruto had send, he was using his new eyes as he throw a Jutsu after a Jutsu, he was killing every person he saw as his enemy, even Orochimaru who helped them wasn’t able to run away from him, they all wonder if the dead that was summoned will still walk beside them even after the war is over. Naruto by HIMSELF was able to kill all of Madara's army and now he was fighting the two men who brought this war. The only one who was calm by this was Sasuke they didn’t know why but before anyone of them could ask, they were hit by a new wave memories that had some of them either fall on his knees or passed out, after all no one said that seeing the memories of a person would be painless.

* * *

 

This time they could see Naruto with team 7. He was standing near the bridge scowling softly, Sakura was flirting with Sasuke who was glaring at her and trying to hid behind Naruto while seeming unsuspicious, they have been waiting for Kakashi for two hours now and he still didn’t come.

"I am out for lunch." Naruto said cheerfully trying not to let his glare ruin his mask.    

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! Can't you think of anything other than food." The bitch had said as she turn to glare at him.

Naruto nearly frown and break his mask, who does that slut think she is. Naruto is 20 years old that mean he is practically her elder too bad he have to use Genjutsu to hide it from them. Before he was able to open his mouth and break his mask, Sasuke hold his hand and throw a gas bombs, he feel the boy dragging him away from the place that was about to become a crime scent.

"Thank God. I was about to die." Sasuke said as they reached the Hokage's rock and sat on the fourth head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with one brow up, after all they never really talked if it won't end up with a fight. "Why did you drag me here bastard?" He said, he hate that he have to act like that to a 13 years old kid.

Sasuke looked at him then pat the empty place besides him, Naruto sigh at that but sit to humor the kid, Sasuke looked at the village and asked. "Why are you always hiding behind that make? Not only that but why are you using a Genjutsu to hide yourself?" He looked at him waiting for an answer.

"How....?" Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked that the boy know about it after all the only one who know about is are the Hokage and the elders, besides he was using a SSS class Genjutsu that even the Sharingan won't be able to see throw.

"Don't now….. I think that I was always able to see throw it." He said looking at his hands in shame thinking that he had done something wrong.

Naruto sigh at that he should have known better, he raise his hand and pat Sasuke on the head. "It is OK, keep it a secret though." At that Sasuke give a little smile and nod his head

* * *

 

After the Orochimaru's four minions had left him. Sasuke run away as fast as he can until he found Naruto, he told him about them being here so Naruto rushed them to the Hokage building.

"Tsunade-Sama!" Naruto called as he slammed the door open with one hand holding Sasuke's in the other. Tsunade looked at Naruto then at Sasuke. "He knows." Naruto told her, she nods her head and sign for them to enter, this would be an unpleasant conversation.

After they had explain what happened to Sasuke, Tsunade dry washed her face and sigh, she looked at Sasuke who was sitting on the chair in front of her and then Naruto who was leaning on the wall looking at them without his Genjutsu. Naruto was a handsome man he was 6'3 tall, his hair look like Minato but a little bit shorter, he have a light pale skin from his time in the underground, though his whiskers mark are nearly gone. he was looked at them with a bored look, he was wearing an ANBU uniform, with the ANBU's captain tattoo on his left arm, and the head of Konoha's armies in the other.

"I think you should go to the sound Sasuke." She told the little boy and saw Naruto glare at her hard. "Think of it like that, if you were able to inform us of all of Orochimaru's hideouts, we will finally be able to catch him."

"And I think that sending a 13 years old kid to a murder is a suicide." He told her coming near her desk slamming his hands on top of it and glaring harder at her.

"What do you want me to do Naruto? If he won't go with them, they will come back again for sure. But if we could put a spy in their force, we could finally win." She plead with him, Naruto is really stubborn when he wanted to be.

"I will do it." Sasuke said holding his head high. They both stopped looking at each other and start looking at Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" Naruto really wants Sasuke to be sure of it, after all the little shit did grow on him and he don’t think he can lose him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in the eyes and nods his head. "Fine." Naruto sigh at that.

* * *

 

Naruto and Sasuke stood at the valley of the end discussing the last bit of their plan together, they were both standing on Madara's head, they had put a quite bit of a show to make Sasuke look like a traitor.

"I will make sure to show up every time the Hokage make a change in the plan." Naruto told Sasuke seriously, he saw Sasuke nods at that and he give a little smile as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"You know if we come back alive, I will talk about my past this time, though it would never hurt if I told you a little bit now." He said as he saw Sasuke face break into a grin at that, they had become a close friends since Sasuke told him about his past.

"This was before I was called a Ninja, at the time I was younger then you. There was a man, with two eye colors and no right arm. I don’t know how he did it, but he brought me home, and we eat together and lived together. Thinking about it now, he was a quite a wired person. Teaching a dirty brat like me so many things, arbitrarily expanding the world of a kid. Then vanished suddenly." Naruto said as he looked at the sky remembering that life he lived, he then sigh looking at Sasuke who was looking at him with wonder.

"Where is he now?" Sasuke really wanted to know where that person is.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's curiosity, Kids. "Who knows. Maybe he is around somewhere, maybe he isn’t. or maybe he is right by my side." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's pout for the answer he give, he ruffled Sasuke hair gently.

* * *

 

They were at Orochimaru hideout it has been three years since the valley of the end.

Sasuke had jumped from the top of the hole he had mad when Sai had attempt to kill him, thank God that those idiots think that he was about to kill Naruto, it give him the right time so he could tell Naruto the information he wanted.

"Don’t worry I put a Genjutsu the won't hear a thing." Naruto had told him. "So?"

"Orochimaru is weak, any day now and he will demanded to switch body's." told him Sasuke as he watch for any idiot who would have saw through Naruto's Genjutsu.

"Good. Your mission is to kill Orochimaru and destroy his labs, you could go after Itachi if you want, but you are to be back after your mission, got it?" Naruto order him.

"Yes Captain!" Sasuke salute to him, it seems like they will have to give this people a show so he could go and finish his mission fast.

* * *

 

They were at the land of iron this time, they were in a portal that Naruto had send them to. Sasuke was bloody from his fight with Danzo.

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke said, after all he just kill the one person that was supposed to be the Hokage, the one Naruto was supposed to protect.

"No, I envy you." He said as he cross his arm over his chest looking at Sasuke.

"HUH?" Sasuke asked him in confused after all didn’t Naruto planed on protecting Danzo?

"I have been planning on killing that bastard for a long time for what he did." Naruto start walking until he stopped in front of Sasuke, he looked at him hard as he raised his hand.

Sasuke flinch at that maybe he will get a slap for what he did, he saw Naruto face break into a grin as he ruffled his hair hard. "I am so prude of you right now." Naruto said as he looked at him.

Sasuke give a little smile at that. "So my next mission?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed at that. "Your next mission is to obtain Uchiha Itachi's eyes from Tobi, and to find the hideout of Uchiha Madara and destroy it." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Do you think that you can do it?" He asked, and Sasuke nods at it.

* * *

 

It seems like this was the last memory so everyone was able to breath as the memories had stopped coming.

"Sasuke-kun you are innocent." Sakura said as she looked at him, everyone was shocked about what they had saw, was it Naruto's life or Sasuke's innocent they don’t know.

Sasuke scowled at the battle field as he ignore Sakura, it seems like Naruto had finished this war all by himself. Madara and Obito's body's lay dead on the ground as Naruto was able to seal the ten-tails. Sasuke start running to Naruto as fast as he can to reached him so they could leave fast.

Once Sasuke reached Naruto he looked at him. "How do you feel?" He asked as he start supporting Naruto with his body.

"Like a shit." Naruto said as he lean on Sasuke, who would have thought that he own two pair of eyes that powerful.

"You never answered my question though." Sasuke said as he start dragging Naruto with him, after all Naruto was really heavy with him being a 25 years old man.

"Which one? You have too many for me to answer." Naruto grumbled.

"Will you be my lover?" He said again as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto sigh at that, he didn’t know why a young boy like Sasuke will follow an old man like him. "A promise is a promise so yes I will be your lover." Naruto answered him and Sasuke grin at that.

* * *

 

**…FEW YEARS LATER…**

A lot of thing had changed in the past few years. They were able to restore the land that Madara had destroyed, and the peace had finally come, so now all of the five nations are having a peaceful life because of it.

Konoha Nin were the one who took it the hardest, after all Naruto and Sasuke were from the same village. Sakura had tried to confess to Sasuke again, but the latter only glared harder at her, Hinata couldn’t even tell Naruto one word because he told her that he was taken before she even had the chance to say a thing.

Because of Orochimaru's death the Kages were still in Konoha, though Naruto never forgive Minato for what he did, he really couldn’t do it even when everyone wanted that. the Hokages did make a good elders to the village.

As for Naruto and Sasuke the decided to leave Konoha's shinobi after the war, now the two of them were traveling all around the five nations, Naruto had finally done what the 'man' had told him and saw what the he had saw in this world, as for Sasuke he was happy with just being with Naruto after all of the suffer they have been through.

  _I will tell you the story of a one-armed man, with a different eye colors._

_The man who arbitrarily expanded the world of a tiny brat, then vanished into thin air._

  _The man who opened the door of that gloomy little shed in the corner of the underground village_  

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I remember the first time I had read the DJ hundred for The SNK fandom, it had really made me cry with how beautiful it was, then I start to think that it would be great Naruto x Sasuke fic after all Sasuke did lose one of his arms. For those who didn't made the connection yet. The man was the Sasuke from the future. 
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


End file.
